Elma
by Not a Shorty
Summary: When Kari's parents die from a murder, a mysterious woman appears out of nowhere and gives Kari a special ring...What will happen? Will Kari and the Elric Brothers meet, or will they be bound from each other? [::EDIT::] Chapter Four's Up now! [::EDIT::]
1. A One Night's Murder

_**Elma...**_

* * *

**NOTE**: I am right now doing this fanfic during school, in my Comp. Appl. Class so please don't yell at me for doing so. Thanx!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOME SERIES Fullmetal Alchemist! But I sure do wish I did! ;;

* * *

**Chapter One - A One-Night's Murder**

It was a day very much like any other, yet somehow very different. I sat by the window watching as the rain droplets hit the clear glass. It was raining. I hated being stuck indoors; I could never keep myself entertained. So I stood up, and turned towards to the front door of the house. I began walking closer and closer to the door and suddenly, "BOOM…CRACK!" I clash of thunder sounded and I scurried over to the window to find out what the crack was. In the far distant, a small twister was forming. It didn't seem like it was going to touch down, but you could never be too sure.

I ran upstairs to tell my parents, but before I reached the door, a gunshot was heard. "BANG…BANG, BANG!" My eyes widened as I ran up to my parents room, only hoping for the best, not the worst. I closed my eyes, hoping nothing was wrong with my mom and dad, and turned the knob of their door to get inside. What I saw, I could not believe. They were dead. Each with probably 3 or four bullets plummeted into their hearts. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. All I could think was, _they're…dead? No…_, I couldn't bare to see my only family dead. The rest of my family, for some odd reason, died the same way.

I dropped to my knees, and slid my body towards the lifeless forms that I called my parents. "Mom…" I said as a tear strolled down my cheek. "Dad…" Another tear, rolling down to my chin, this time, it rolled from my face on to my mom's, as I stared in disbelief. I knew it was going to happen eventually, but not this soon. Suddenly a voice was heard from one of the corpse.

"Kari…" it said gasping, "…don't forget to live…" and the corpse once again went limp. _Don't…forget to live? _I thought intently, _what does she mean?_ I stood up and ran downstairs and peered again outside. The once small tornado was now no longer in sight from where I was. I turned away from the window to be met by a shadow.

"Who…who are you?" I said scared out of my wits.

"Your parents…." The shadow said, "…they died…" It spoke in soft and kind-sounded words.

"Yeah…." I looked at my hand, "…but you still haven't told me your name."

"My….name…is…" She said, soft-spoken, "Elma…" And suddenly she held out her hand; it was holding something. She held her hand out, knuckles downwards, and opened her hand to reveal a ring with an embedded red stone. This day had become more and more weirder by the minute.

Elma? Who is that…wait! I looked carefully at my hand and asked, "What do you want me to do with…" I looked up to see the shadow was gone. It was a woman. The voice was so soft-spoken, it wasn't hard to tell.

"Please...stop…him…" the woman's voice came out of nowhere. I gasped and ran back upstairs. Now, since I've been studying the way of the alchemist, I could maybe bring back my mom. But I needed the book with the type of transmutation circle needed for reviving my mom. I had read that no one was able to succeed in the forbidden alchemy called human transmutation. So I thought. It might be a good idea to try, and since scientists have been trying to figure out why they didn't succeed, they decided to slap a big "FORBIDDEN" sign on it, causing people to think it wouldn't EVER work. But my decision was clear. I WAS going to bring my mom back. So I could see her smile just once more and maybe even ask her what she meant by, "Don't forget to live."

I began to wonder if I'd ever see that woman again, but that was the least bit of my concerns at the present time. Right now, I was interested in studying and learn more alchemy. I wanted to see my mom again, and I was going to. "Mom…don't you worry, me and you will be back as a family again." With that, I stood up and called a hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, how was it, do you think it's alright? I know it's drastically short (like Ed!), but I've been putting my heart into it...and I was doing this during school...I hate school. Anyway, I've been slaving over it all day today to update the chapters, so, please, if it's too over-exaggerated, maybe I can fix it (I doubt I can fix it). And please, don't flame me. Oh, and if you liked it, go on and review and make me happy! Thanx!

_**Nina Elric**_

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Chapter Two - A Walk in Ruins**

**I laid down the last book in the library that was labled "Forbidden and Alchemy." **

**"The name's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" I grabbed a hold of his hand and shook it gently, noticing the hardness of his hand.**

**_Damn you mustang, you're taking pictures of me now, without my permission? You're are such a bastard, Colonal, _I could tell I wasn't meant to see those pictures or even read those reports for that matter.**


	2. A Walk in Ruins

**_Elma..._ **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN Fulmetal Alchemist. But I do own Karina (Kari)**

* * *

**NOTE: The title doesn't mean what it sounds like, so just go along with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - A Walk in Ruins**

It had been about two years since my parents died, and I all I could do was study. Study humans. And study alchemy, too. I needed to know what was needed to create a human. Sure, scientists may have slapped a big **FORBIDDEN **lable on it, but that wouldn't stop me from doing the most forbidden alchemy there was. Human Transmutation.

I laid down the last book in the library that was labled "Forbidden and Alchemy." The book was a large, 5001 paged book with golden trims. It was big, black and had red, shiny lettering and the cover itself was made from an authentic leather. I was also made from something called 'Chimera Skin' an artificial skin made from the main of a certain chimera of the two animals, Wolf and Horse. The book was in decent condition, but you could tell it was at least 100 years of age. I blew onto the cover to blow the dust off, and a cloud of dust was made. Once the cloud settled a bit more, I began reading. Thanks to me having a college reading level I would be able to read at least half of it by time the library closed. The rest I'd have to read tomarrow.

A thought came to mind as I walked myself up to the front of the library. Before I left, I decided that I would ask the librarian to hold my book and not let anyone touch it. _I just hope for the best when the time comes..._ I thought to myself. I held my hand up as I waved to the librarian. It was almost time...

**-------------------------------------1 Day Later-------------------------------------**

I woke up due to the sound of my alarm. I was loud, noisy and quite different from most days. It seemed louder. I dunno why, but it seemed like everything was louder than most days. But I guess I was used to it already. Iquickly hopped out of my and changed into a pair of denim shorts, a red tang top and a denim over shirt/coat that buttoned up, but I just left it the way it was, unbuttoned. I walked out of my room and looked to the left to where my mom and dad use to sleep. They weren't there. But my mom was going to be soon enough. If I succeeded in resurrecting my mother, maybe I would bring back my father. I didn't know.

I began my day by walking down the hall to the kitchen where I made myself some breakfast. The breakfast was simple: Two pieces of bread, toasted in the toaster, then butter smudged along the more toasted side, the jelly spreaded on top of that. It was my **_usual_** morning breakfast. With that out of my way, I quickly scurried over to the library to get the book, "Forbidden and Alchemy" out of being held. The librarian handed me the big old book and I began my way to the back of the library. The book seemed heavier, most likely because of the small stack of papers hidden within it. I carried the book through the aisles looking at where the shelves stacked and piled with thousands and thousands of books on different things. Back in the corner where I usually sat, sat a kid with blonde hair pulled back into a braid. He was short and wore a long red coat. He had shiny black pants on and white gloves. He also wore boots that seemed quite elevated. He probably wanted to look a little taller. I didn't blame him, I was short, but I wouldn't admit it.

He didn't notice me staring at him for he was too sucked into the book he was reading. I gave a small smile and continued my way to another table next to his. There I sat and opened the book to begin reading it. Suddenly, the boy looked up from his book and read the title of my book to himself.

"Forbidden and Alchemy" The blonde said. His eyes were of golden in color and he stare intently at the book. He suddenly slammed his book shut and picked it up. He made his way over to the table where I sat, but I did not notice him. He sat directly across from me, but for me, I had no idea he was even there. I flipped through the pages like it was a breeze, but for some odd reason, the boy was surprized. "Whoa..." he said loudly. I looked up to see him staring directly at me.

"Hi..." I said nervously, "W-who are you?" I blinked twice and slightly tilted my head to the left. He smiled and held out his right hand while saying,

"The name's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" I grabbed a hold of his hand and shook it gently, noticing the hardness of his hand. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Karina Anita" I told him my name and continued on with a new sentence. "So you're part of the military, huh?" I asked and he nodded. "I see. I think I've heard of you."

"Really?" I nodded and he smiled some more.

"I read about you in one of these reports. I guess whoever had this book last left some reports in it. Maybe that's why you seem so familiar, there's some pictures of you there too." His eyes widened as I pulled out the pictures. The pics were of him at Central yelling up a storm at the Colonal. He quickly snatched the pictures out of my hands and shoved them into his pants pockets, knowing he just ruined them.

_Damn you mustang, you're taking pictures of me now, without my permission? You're are such a bastard, Colonal, _I could tell I wasn't meant to see those pictures or even read those reports for that matter. Edward went into deep thought and decided, to ask the question, "Would you like to join us? We're in search of a stone called the Philosopher's Stone, a crimson amplifier capable of doing things alchemists couldn't do with the law of Equivilant Exchange." he went on, "and not to mention, you seem a little depressed." My eyes widened as I looked up from the book I was reading and looked Edward straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a bit sad. My mother and father died just recently and I'm a little sad...maybe you can help!" I exclaimed my face brightened and my mood swung, "I noticed your hand was hard and came to the conclusion that you have automail." Ed's eyes widened and he looked down at his right hand and nodded.

"Yeah...I have automail, but it's my fault I have it."

"What do you mean?"

"I did something forbidden."

"Human Transmutation, right?" He looked back up at me and nodded and yes a simple 'yes.'

"That's right. How do you know?"

"Well..." I looked down at the book, "Since I lost my parents from a murder--" I was cut off by Edward and he asked,

"Wait, you said your parents died, you didn't say that they were murdered!"

"What? You surprized? That's how most of my family has died."

"Oh..." Edward sighed and continued on listening to me tell my story.

"But anyways, I decided I'm going to bring back my mom." Ed's eyes widen again. He too knew what the consequenses would be, but he also knew that I was experienced, now, in alchemy from earlier, in what I said.

"You...you...you can't..."

"I've found a way scientists may not have tried before."

"What? How?"

With that, I held out my hand and slowly opened it revealing a...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Heh heh! I left you hangin', didn't I? Heh, I was trying to do that so you might come back for chapter three. Anyway, please, no flames and if you liked it, please leave a review and make me happy. Thanx!

_**Nina Elric**_

* * *

**Next Chapter Review:**

**Chapter Two - Embedded Truths**

**"I'm 15" Ed said angrily at me. "Oh, and Alphonse, this here is Karina."**

**He yelled at me, as my eyes went blank, and suddenly as Ed panted over using so much breath to yell at me; I just bursted out laughing. **

**"If you've done this, then does that mean your brother isn't..."**


	3. Embedded Truths

_**Elma...**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own that show's characters, but you can say I sure do wish I did!

* * *

**Note**: I'm not completely sure how this is going to come out, but still read it and try to understand it. Thanx!

* * *

**Chapter Three - Embedded Truths**

I held out my hand to reveal a ring with a red embedded stone. Edward slowly picked it up out of my hand as I heard clanking coming from one of the aisles.

"Nii-San!" A suit of armor came in complete view as it talked to something. Could it have been Edward he was talking to? "I found some more books on...oh...hi..." The armor suddenly became very shy. "Who're you?" The shiny metal armor looked at me and then to Ed.

"Uh...Ed?" I asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ed replied.

"Um...who's the armored friend of yours, and why'd he call you Nii-San?"

"Oh, that. He's my younger brother, Aphonse."

"What? Younger, he looks more like he's 30 than whatever age you are!"

"I'm 15" Ed said angrily at me. "Oh, and Alphonse, this here is Karina."

"But you can call me Kari." I said with a bow. "Heh, not many people live here anymore, and and more importantly, what are YOU doing here?"

"We're here on account of searching for the Philosopher's Stone, and who knows, maybe this ring is the real thing. We need to test it. Do you mind?" Ed handed here the ring and went for the large black book, "Forbidden and Alchemy." He opened to one of the pages called 'Philosophy on the Philosopher's Stone.' And there he sat and began reading.

"What is it that you're reading?" I asked with much curiousity built up inside of me.

"The page in your book that's called _Philosophy on the Philosopher's Stone_, who knows, there might just be something that might help us figure out how to make the stone without sacrificing people's lives." He told me of his adventures while trying to concentrate on the book he was reading. "Okay, now you're just getting annoying."

"Sorry," I said, apologizing to Ed as he stared me straight in the eyes, with an angry feeling, of course. He looked back down at the book as I thought, _maybe they need a place to stay for the night and maybe I can convince them to help me with reviving my mother! Yes! It's time tonight!_ Ed looked up as I stared with sparkles floating around me. Little pink sparkles. _How sad._ I thought, _I think i've fallen in love with the shorty._

I snapped back to reality starting with the question asking them, "Hey, shorty, need a place to stay?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A MICROBE SO TINY AND SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM WITH THE MOST POWERFULL MICROSCOPE IN THE UNIVERSE!" He yelled at me, as my eyes went blank, and suddenly as Ed panted over using so much breath to yell at me; I just bursted out laughing. My laughter filled the entire library, causing the librarian to hush me and shut me up.

"Please don't be loud, Kari!" The librarian knew my name on account I told her it last time I visited.

"Sorry!" I yelled up to her, not noticing that I was being noisy once again. "Ed..." I said softly not knowing if he heard me or not, "Why don't we check these books out at the front, we can bring 'em home to my house and study them there. Does it sound like a plan?"

"Yeah..."

"What about you, Alphonse?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"When we get there, I'll make us some dinner." Edward's yes shot wide open and he sudden stood up, rubbing his stomach. Suddenly, his stomach growled, loudly. I let out a slight giggle to that.

"Sounds great, let's go!" Ed said looking at his stomach. "Besides, I'm parched! Let's get a move on!"

I simply nodded my head and me and the Elric brothers began our way up front.

**-------------------------------------About three hours later-------------------------------------**

Ed, Alphonse and I looked at the circle in front of us. We knew it was forbidden, but they both promised to help...okay...just ed did, but Alphonse felt bad for refusing and decided to just go along with it.

"I've done this once before, so I'm not going to help, except with the arrays." Ed said nervously and a bit scarcely. He had a very serious look on his face and his brother, well, you can just say, you couldn't see his expression. But if Al did have one,

"If you've done this, then does that mean your brother isn't..."

"He's a..."

"Nii-San..." Alphonse said, interupting Edward. "Let me tell her..."

"I...Okay..." Ed shrugged and continued the arrays of the circle.

"Kari...I'm a S-soul Transmutation...a soul bound to the item the blood seal it attached to." Al said pulling his helmet off to reveal nothing but a blood seal inside.

_So...Soul Transmutations ARE real...finally I've met one too..._, I thought and breathed with a slight sigh. We were almost done with the circle.

Edward had finally finished the circle as Alphonse finished his sentence. He stood up and brushed off his coat. Al put his helmet back on.

It was time...

* * *

**Author's Note**: This chapter was sorta like the last, a lot of talkin' but don't you worry, next chapter is mostly action. So enjoy!

_**Nina Elric**_

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Chapter Four - Forbidden, Yet Unhidden**

**I kneeled slightly and then dropped down to my knees, ready to start...**

**"Edward...I...Please! Don't die on me right now..." A tear fleed my eye as I blacked out, falling into a painful slumber.**

**It had been a few days since the transmutation failed and I lay on my bed in my room, awaiting Winry's arrival...**


	4. Forbidden, Yet Unhidden

_**Elma...**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Dammit, I wished I was the owner of the fabulous anime and manga, Fullmetal Alchemist, But I am not, so deal with it. Oh, by the way, **none of the following events ever happened, and I only own the folowing characters: Karina Anita. That's it for now **

* * *

**NOTE: **Yesterday, I put up chapter three, and today, I'm putting up chapter four. Anyway, here's are the review responses...:

To **Emerald Leviney**: Yeah...I hate cliff-hangers, too, but deal with it...anyways, I updated it just for you, so you get an Edward Elric Plushie! Yay! --hands over plushie--

* * *

**Chapter Four - Forbidden, Yet Unhidden**

"Me and Al will stay back here..." Ed said with a grin as he stepped about three steps backwards. "We're not going to be...well...you know..." He said nervously, then he went into a slight whisper, "...torn up..."

I laughed at that, then I kneeled slightly and then dropped down to my knees, ready to start. A knife lay by the circle, and I picked it up. I looked at my finger, knowing it would hurt just a bit. So I raised the knife to my finger and pricked it slightly, watching as a bead of blood form quickly. I held my finger over the pan of elements and let the blood drip into the pan. As I did so, I didn't bother to wipe the blood away, I took my hand away from the spot it was in and looked at the boys behind me. They seemed a bit worried. So before I began, I asked: "What's wrong?"

Suddenly Ed snapped back to reality and replied with a quick "nothing" and he continued to go back into deep thought. I knew he was lying but I just shrugged it off, and turned back to the pan.

"Mom...I will bring you back..." I said with emotion to myself. "...I promise you, that..." I stopped and just relaxed and let out a few stressed out moans. I grumbled at the thought that I might not succeed in reviving her, but then I thought of all the good things that would happen if I did. I looked to the circle and placed my hands slightly, hesitating if I was ready yet. I was...I had to be...because...just because...I couldn't afford to not be...so I slapped down my hands harshly and suddenly a glow was formed.

"I hope this works," said Ed with a gulp. "Because...I..." He paused and let out a sigh. "Nevermind, that, let's just get it over with."

I continued to hope for the best, 'cause the worst would hurt. But suddenly I felt pain, and the glow turned from blue to red-ish purple. Something had went totally wrong. Edward suddenly screamed and I looked behind me to see him being bitten by a black-creature. It bit through his automail and pulled his automail limb, plus the connector, straight off. "Automail? Oh...that's right...he... AUGHHHHHHH...!" I screamed at the pain I was now feeling. My arm was being torn off! No...not torn off, but bitten by those black creatures. They were flesh-eaters? But then...why did they rip off Ed's automail? That would have to wait, cause I was thrown to the wall of where Ed was lying by. "Ed..." I said blanking out, but before that, I heard myself yell to him, "Edward...I...Please... Don't die on me right now...!" A tear fleed my eye as I blacked out, falling into a painful slumber.

**-------------------------------------3 days later-------------------------------------**

It had probably worked if I hadn't known. I was wrong, my assumption was wrong; The whole theory was wrong! I was the one who made the mistake, and now, it'll never be erased.

It had been a few days since the transmutation failed and I lay in my bed in my room, awaiting Winry's arrival. Ed lay in the same room on the pull-out cot that was hidden in the wall, but was visable enough for Alphonse to notice. _Was I still alive?_ Is all I could ask. I finally opened eyes as I felt warm hands touching my forehead.

"She's got a fever, Al. Go get some cold water on a wash cloth. Please?" Winry pleaded Al for no good reason. He would've anyways. I looked towards Ed and saw him lying there, sleeping soundly. Though he had a peaceful elook on his face, you could tell that his emotion was pained. No doubt about it. A few times as you would watch him, you may see him twitch a bit. Edward was in pain, but probably not as much as me. I suddenly felt hands near my arm's wound and suddenly I jumped. Winry shouting at me to stay still. I was now sweating horribly. "Al...Alphonse! Hurry! She's bleeding again!" I heard Winry say that and now I panicked.

"Wha...what? I...I'm bleeding?" I said with a pained expression on my face.

"Y-yes, why are you surprized?" She looked at me with worried eyes and I looked at Ed.

"Is Ed alright?" I was trying to change the topic, hoping for it to work.

"Yeah, but..." She started, and suddenly Alphonse appeared in the doorway. "Oh...Alphonse. Bring it here." She commanded. Al nodded and place it in Winry's hand.

"What's that for?" That was all I could say. I knew I was wounded, but I didn't know I was missing a limb.

"Y-you're missing a limb." My eyes had went from squinting from the bright sun to open larger than five eyes put together as one.

"Y-you mean...I...I have but one arm left?" I asked.

"Yes. You're right arm is still here, but your left is no longer attached. I'm...terribly sorry, Karina."

"Call me Kari, but how'd I lose it in the first place?"

"I...Well, you did that _forbidden alchemy_."

"Human transmutation," another voice said with pain. It was Ed, he was talking. "You lost your arm just as I did when you did the _forbidden_."

I breathed heavily for a moment then pondered the fact if it was true. I looked down to my left arm, and just as Winry and Ed said, my limb was missing. I once again blanked out and fell into another deep slumber, this time, a dream was attached.

_I sat in the middle of a beautiful field that was inhabited with all sorts of different breeds of flowers. They looked and smelled beautiful. I sat there, my face all gloomy as I knew there was something wrong. I wasn't really here. I was really in a puddle of blood._

_Suddenly, the scenery changed to what I thought was dark and depressing. My left arm was torn from my bady and was nowhere in sight. The air began to go from nice to stale and dirty. It was horrible. _

_Suddenly a voice came from out of nowhere. "Hello, Kari." It said, directing it's tone towards me. "Welco0me to the realm of darkness and mischief. You are here on account that your failed attempt at human transmutation wasn't such a failure after all." The voice said. A shadow stepped out of nowhere and it held the corpse of a woman. I squinted to see who's corpse it was and suddenly my expression changed from scared to shock. It was that woman from days ago, when my parents were murdered. It was...Elma... _

_"Did you do this?" I said with a change of emotion, "Did you kill that woman...Elma?"_

_"So you DO know her. Well, then...es...I killed her, only to retrieve this." The shadows face became clearer as to who it was. It was...dad? He held up a special stone that looked similar to the one embedded in the ring Elma had given me. So I reached into my pocket to feel that the ring...was gone! Suddenly, everything went completely black._

My eyes shot open and I woke up due to the pain I was feeling. I lefted up my left limb to see that my arm...was metal! I had automail, now! I moved around the metal limb to see if it worked good enough. Then I thought, _Where's Ed?_ I heard clanking and clicking coming from the kitchen, downstairs.

"Their downstairs?" I said softly to myself as I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I hopped out of bed and went to the door and peered out into the darkness of the hallway. It was Winry opening the room in which my parents died...er...were murdered in. So I shouted at Winry, causing her to jump three feet in the air. "DON'T GO IN THERE!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. She looked towards me and sighed.

"Oh...it's you. What's in this room? Ed said something sad had happened here." Winry said with a soft voice.

"Nothing to your concern, thank you." I said rudely. "Sorry, that was a bit rude, but still; ask before you barge into other people's rooms." I stepped out of my room and shut my door behind me and went to Winry. I turned towards the room's door and turned the knob and showed Winry the horror that the room had in store for her. She gasped suddenly, casuing me to slightly shut the door, but Winry caught it with her hand and shoved it back open.

"W-who...what...happened?" She said in between breaths. I could tell she was about to say, _Who died in here,_ but decided to say _What happened _instead.

"My parents were murdered here. They were killed by someone or something. But whoever killed them will pay." I said with fire in my eyes and rage burning throughout my heart.

Winry eyed me and motioned me to close the door. So I did as she wished and Winry and I began downstairs, without a word to each other.

I sat down across from Ed who scarfed down a plate of food quickly. "I...see...that...you're...awake..." He said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Edward." Winry said with her finger pointing out at him, and all he did was shrug and, of course, continued his meal. The rest of us just laughed...

* * *

**AN**: I hope that wasn't too bad. It took around four pages just to fit the whole story into it. I'm not sure if the ending was good, but reading it over and over it sounded pretty good. All I can say is that I haven't started Chapter Four, but I have the Title for it. It will be called: **_Not Just a Pretty Face_**

**EDIT** I just started on the fifth chapter, so, it should be up by late tonight, or early tomarrow morning. Enjoy! **EDIT**

_**Nina Elric**_

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Chapter Five - Not Just a Pretty Face**

**I decided, Ed, Al and I would leave for central. That way I could get tested for the...**

**"I...passed?" I was surprized, and so were they. I was now an official State Alchemist!**

**_" 'I hearby give the second name to Karina Anita, the name...' "_ I paused at this part. Ed was called the fullmetal, and I was called...**


End file.
